MISUNDERSTANDING Series
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Tenang saja. Akan kubuat kau puas sampai kau tak sanggup meminta lebih." # Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. Ia bukan wanita dan tidak akan hamil. Tapi ia tahu fungsi lain kondom jika digunakan oleh sesama jenis. # AU!SasuNaru; Yaoi; Shotacon. Enjoy!


Naruto mendongak dengan mata membulat dan bibir setengah terbuka. Gedung kantoran bertingkat 35 di depannya membuatnya takjub, begitu ia melangkah keluar dari dalam taksi. Tinggi, besar, dan hampir menyentuh langit. Setelah hampir lima menit memandangi gedung di depannya, Naruto melangkah menuju pintu utama.

Dua pintu kaca kembar besar terbuka horisontal secara otomatis, tepat begitu satu langkah Naruto akan melewati. Para karyawan yang berkeliaran di lantai dasar sesaat membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Hingga salah seorang _security_ berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah, _gomennasai._ Aku dimintai tolong Iruka _nii,_ kakak sepupuku yang bekerja di kantor ini untuk mengantarkan berkas penting ini." Sebelum _security_ itu bertanya, Naruto buru-buru menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan map cokelat yang dipeluknya di depan dada.

Sang _security_ tersenyum ramah. "Oh. Kalau begitu silakan ke resepsionis di sana," tangan kanannya terulur menunjuk meja panjang resepsionis. Ada tiga wanita yang tampak sibuk menerima telepon. "Kau bisa menanyakan di mana letak ruangan kakak sepupumu itu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. " _Ha'i_. _Arigatou_ ," jawabnya dengan bibir tersenyum dan punggung sedikit membungkuk hormat.

Kedua kaki Naruto kembali melangkah. Menuju meja resepsionis. Kali ini ia merasakan tatapan para karyawan yang berjalan melewatinya. Naruto tidak mengacuhkan. Karena ia sudah sadar penyebab kenapa ia dipandangi. Seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuhnya adalah penyebabnya. Tentu saja, anak SMA sepertinya terlihat menyolok di antara para karyawan yang mengenakan jas formal.

Setelah menanyakan letak ruangan kakak sepupunya di salah satu wanita resepsionis, Naruto berbalik mencari _lift._ Sesaat ia terpekur begitu melihat _lift_ berbentuk kapsul dari kaca bening. Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya masih bocah penasaran dan baru kali ini ingin merasakan naik _lift_ berbentuk kapsul itu, dengan langkah setengah berlari langsung menuju benda itu.

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Naruto menekan tombol anak panah ke atas di samping pintu _lift._ Tak sampai sedetik, pintu _lift_ terbuka otomatis. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat _excited,_ Naruto melangkah masuk. Berniat merasakan _lift_ kapsul itu beberapa kali, sebelum ia menuju ruangan kakak sepupunya.

Uzumaki Naruto. 15 tahun. Bocah penasaran. Norak.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate** **Universe**_

M- _rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 **Romance/Humor**

 ** _Series  
_.**

~ _a_ **SasuNaru** _story~_

 **.** _  
_

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi,**_ yang menampilkan hubungan antara **pria dewasa dengan anak laki-laki yang masih di bawah umur.** _Rating_ **M** untuk adegan yang mengarah ke _lemon. **Out** **Of** **Characters.** **Shotacon.**_ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present...  
_ **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **MISUNDERSTANDING**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah lima kali merasakan _lift_ kapsul itu naik turun, Naruto akhirnya merasa puas. Dengan bibir bersenandung kecil, ia berjalan di koridor tanpa jendela. Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan karyawan yang menatapnya sekilas. Naruto membalas tatapan-tatapan itu dengan dagu terangkat, dan raut wajah yang menggambarkan khas bocah yang tidak takut dengan orang dewasa.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba melambat begitu telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh dari sebuah ruangan. Dengan kening mengerut, Naruto mencari sumber suara, hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan rapat yang sedikit terbuka. Rasa penasaran yang tak bisa ditahan oleh bocah sepertinya membuat Naruto membuka pintu di depannya.

Seketika Naruto mematung. Map di tangannya terlepas jatuh di lantai. Di atas meja persegi panjang di depannya, seorang wanita duduk dengan tiga kancing kemeja terlepas. Memperlihatkan payudara besarnya. Sementara seorang pria, berdiri di hadapan wanita itu, membelakangi Naruto. Keduanya saling mencumbu penuh nafsu. Naruto tidak sadar sejak kapan ia ternganga, hingga ia menutup mulut untuk meneguk ludah.

Sang wanita terkejut, begitu ia lebih dulu melihat keberadaan Naruto. Melepas ciuman itu dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian ia berlari menuju pintu dengan satu tangan menutup mulut, sementara tangan yang satu menutupi kemejanya yang terbuka.

Naruto masih bergeming, meski tadi bahunya sempat ditabrak wanita itu secara tak sengaja.

Pria itu berbalik sambil berdecak. Kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Naruto, sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. "Uzumaki Naruto?" Suara bariton itu terdengar dengan nada bertanya.

"E-Eh!?" Naruto membelalak tak percaya. Dari mana pria itu tahu namanya?

Tanpa melepas tatapannya, pria itu menopang satu tangannya di pinggir meja. Sementara tangannya yang satu terangkat. Jari telunjuknya bergerak-gerak, memberi isyarat agar Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan lugunya, Naruto mendekati pria yang tak dikenalinya itu. Lidahnya gatal untuk bertanya kenapa pria itu bisa tahu namanya. Naruto berhenti tepat di hadapan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Siapa... kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Sudut bibir pria itu terangkat. "Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sudah lupa namaku? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tangan kanannya terulur. Memegang dagu Naruto dan menarik wajahnya mendekat. "Tidak kusangka kau akan datang ke kantorku ini, hm? Selama ini aku tidak tahu wajah aslimu. Karena dari _chatting_ kita kau tidak pernah mau menunjukkannya. Katamu nanti saja kalau bertemu langsung. Ternyata kesabaranku tak sia-sia. Kau sangat manis."

Naruto melotot. Tidak terima dibilang manis. Oleh sesama jenis pula! Jangan bilang kalau— "Kau homo, ya?!" tanyanya dengan suara meninggi. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan pria itu yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh makna, "Aku biseks. Suka wanita dan pria. _Both._ Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi kalau kau sudah tahu, hm?" Satu alisnya terangkat sarkatis.

Kening Naruto mengerut dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Bingung. Padahal baru kali ini ia tahu. Lalu kenapa pria itu berkata seperti mereka sudah lama saling mengenal?

"Oh, ya," seakan teringat sesuatu, Sasuke kembali berkata, "mana makan siang yang kau janjikan itu? Kau berjanji akan membawanya di pertemuan pertama kita ini, kan?" Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Naruto dengan posisi menengadah. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Hah?" Naruto semakin mengerut bingung. Apa-apaan sih pria aneh ini? Baru pertama kali bertemu tapi sudah menagih makan siang. Ternyata wajahnya saja yang tampan dan terlihat keren dengan jas kantor, tapi untuk urusan perut masih meminta-minta seperti pengemis. Mendadak Naruto tergelak geli sendiri di dalam hati saat ia membayangkan.

"Hei," Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto. Kembali mendapat fokus perhatian pemuda manis itu. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak membawa makan siang untukku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" tandas Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat seperti mengejek.

Sasuke tertegun, sebelum ia bersiul panjang. "Begitu, ya?" Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Karena kau tidak membawakanku makan siang seperti yang kau janjikan, sebagai gantinya—" ia menggantung kalimatnya, sembari mendekati Naruto. Merendahkan wajahnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto. "—aku akan 'memakan' dirimu, manis."

Naruto yang polos, yang belum tahu kalau kata 'memakan' yang dikatakan Sasuke punya arti harafiah yang berbeda, hanya menatap dengan tatapan sengit; karena pria itu kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'manis'. Namun sebelum Naruto menyemburkan kekesalannya, Sasuke menarik satu tangannya menuju pintu.

"Eh? Kau mau membawaku ke mana? Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta-ronta. Tetapi pria itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Bahkan berlagak tidak mendengar jeritan protesnya.

Sadar cara verbal tak ada hasilnya, Naruto akhirnya menggunakan kekerasan. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas ia meninju-ninju lengan pria itu. Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas. Naruto menggeram. Ia sudah berniat menggunakan teriakan meminta tolong, namun pria itu membekap mulutnya, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Pintu dikunci dari dalam. Naruto diseret menuju meja kerja yang berbentuk huruf L. Tas sekolahnya dilempar sembarangan. Pemuda manis itu baru sadar kalau ia dalam bahaya begitu sebagian tubuhnya dibaringkan terlentang di atas meja. Sasuke berdiri di antara kedua kakinya yang tergantung menjuntai ke bawah.

"Ma-Mau apa kau?!" Naruto membelalak horor begitu pria itu membuka jasnya yang berwarna biru tua dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Sasuke menoleh, "Tentu saja melakukan seks. Sekarang. Di atas meja kerjaku ini."

Naruto terhenyak. " _NANI_?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Berharap kalau ia hanya salah mendengar.

"Ssst..." jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel di depan bibir Naruto. "Pelankan suaramu. Kau tidak ingin orang-orang di kantor ini mendengar, kan? Bukankah kau pernah bilang ingin mencoba melakukan seks di kantorku, hm? Akan kujawab rasa penasaranmu itu, manis."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto kembali terhenyak. Ternganga lebar. Ia baru tersadar begitu _sweater_ sekolahnya yang berlengan panjang disingkap pria itu ke atas. "HENTIKAN!" Ditepisnya kedua tangan pria itu dengan kedua mata melotot tajam.

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam. "Oh...," satu alisnya terangkat, "jadi kau ingin aku memaksamu dengan cara kasar? Menarik. Jangan menyesal dengan pilihanmu itu."

Sebelum Naruto sempat menduga, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasuke mengangkat _sweater_ sekolahnya ke atas hingga lepas dari kepalanya. Sasuke melepas kancing kemeja sekolahnya dari bawah ke atas dengan kasar, hingga beberapa kancingnya melayang ke beberapa arah.

Naruto mendelik. Dada dan perutnya sudah terekspos di depan mata. Kali ini kedua tangan Sasuke melepas ikat pinggang dan pengait celananya. Berniat menelanjangi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Seperti tersengat, Naruto buru-buru menahan pinggiran celananya dengan kedua tangan. Berusaha menggagalkan niat pria mesum itu yang akan memeloroti celananya. "HEH!" bentaknya dengan kedua mata nyalang.

Sasuke menoleh dan menyeringai. Dilepaskannya dasinya dari kerah kemeja, disambarnya kedua tangan Naruto, dan mengikatnya di kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu. Naruto memekik. Ikatan dasi pria itu benar-benar ketat. Dan Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk menarik turun celana panjang beserta _underwear_ Naruto sebatas paha.

"Tenang saja," sebelah tangan Sasuke terulur. Membuka laci di meja kerjanya. Mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan sesuatu yang masih terbungkus dalam plastik. "Akan kubuat kau puas sampai kau tak sanggup meminta lebih." Dengan menggunakan giginya, ia merobek bungkusan plastik bening itu.

Naruto tak mungkin salah melihat. _Sex education_ yang pernah didapatnya di sekolah pernah menunjukkan benda itu, penjelasan, dan cara penggunaannya. Itu kondom. Alat kontrasepsi yang digunakan pasangan yang sudah menikah agar sperma pria tidak menyembur di dalam rahim wanita. Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. Ia bukan wanita dan tidak akan hamil. Tapi ia tahu fungsi lain kondom jika digunakan oleh sesama jenis.

"OH, TIDAAAK!" Naruto menjerit histeris. Wajahnya memucat, begitu melihat Sasuke menurunkan restleting celana kainnya, dan mengeluarkan amunisi kebanggaannya. Ukuran 'itu'-nya Sasuke membuatnya horor. Karena terlihat seperti belalai gajah dari zaman purba. Besar dan panjang.

Sasuke hanya menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat, sebelum ia kembali sibuk mengolesi cairan pelumas dari dalam botol di miliknya yang sudah terbungkus kondom. Begitu dirasa persiapan dirinya sudah selesai, Sasuke beralih pada Naruto.

"Bokong yang seksi dan montok," kedua tangan Sasuke meremas-remas bokong Naruto dengan gemas, begitu ia membalik tubuh Naruto hingga membelakanginya. "Ternyata terlihat lebih dari yang kubayangkan saat kau mengirimnya di _chatting_ kita, hm?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya. Sisa cairan pelumas di dalam botol kecil itu ia gunakan untuk membasahi lubang kerut kecil yang berada di tengah bokong Naruto. Dengan kedua jari kirinya Sasuke membuka belahan bokong Naruto, sementara tangannya yang satu menuangkan isi cairan itu di lubang pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Aku tidak mau! Aku takut!" kata Naruto dengan suara memelas memohon. Nyaris menangis begitu ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke sudah siap mendorong amunisi besarnya itu untuk masuk.

"Kenapa? Apa ukuran amunisiku terlalu besar dan panjang? Selama ini kau hanya sanggup 'bermain-main' dengan yang ukuran standar dan di bawah rata-rata, ya?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk, lalu menggeleng. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terakhir.

Melihat kedua mata Naruto yang sudah berkaca-kaca, mendadak Sasuke terdiam. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga terlentang dengan posisi berhadapan dengannya. Direndahkan tubuhnya, lalu memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di bagian leher dan pundak Naruto.

Naruto berkedip dua kali. Mulai geli dengan kecupan pria itu. "Be-berhenti..." pintanya lirih. Namun Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan. "Hei! Kubilang berhenti!"

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan Naruto akhirnya melayang di pipi Sasuke. Pria itu menoleh lambat ke arahnya. Kedua matanya seketika berubah tajam. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Berani sekali," Sasuke mendesis sambil memegang bekas tamparan pemuda manis itu. "Baru kali ini ada yang menamparku. Akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit yang lebih dari yang kurasakan!" Dengan amarah dan nafsu yang bergejolak, Sasuke membuka kedua paha Naruto.

 **.**

 **. .**

Asap putih berhembus keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara dua jarinya. Setelah lima jam lebih bertarung panas, ia akhirnya merasa puas. Diliriknya Naruto yang masih pingsan. Pemuda manis itu tertidur di samping kirinya. Tanpa sadar telapak tangan kiri Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut kuning Naruto. Setiap helai rambut itu terasa lembut. Wangi shampo masih bisa tercium olehnya.

Meletakkan rokoknya di asbak yang ada di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur, Sasuke meraih kartu pelajar Naruto yang tadi diambilnya dari dalam tas sekolah pemuda manis itu. Ada foto kecil Naruto dengan wajah polos disertai data diri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering singkat. Sasuke menoleh. Mengambil benda pipih itu di atas meja nakas. Ada pesan LINE yang masuk. Dari Uzumaki Naruto. Tunggu. Dari Uzumaki Naruto?!

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke samping. Sejak tadi pemuda di sampingnya tidak memegang ponsel. Lalu, kenapa—

Dengan jantung berdetak tak wajar, Sasuke membuka pesan LINE itu.

 _'Sasuke~ gomen, aku ada ulangan remedial di sekolah. Makanya tidak bisa datang ke kantormu.'_

Kemudian ada beberapa stiker Cony yang menangis di bawah pesan itu.

Seketika Sasuke terhenyak. Terperangah. Terkesima. Ternganga. Oi, jadi siapa Uzumaki Naruto yang sudah diperkosanya tadi? Sasuke menoleh lambat ke arah Naruto yang masih tertidur, sebelum kembali menatap layar ponsel. Ada pesan LINE lagi yang masuk.

 _'Oh, ya. Aku baru teringat sesuatu. Sudah lama juga aku ingin bilang ini. Namaku 'Uzumaki Naruko', bukan 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sepertinya kau salah membaca namaku, saat kutulis dengan huruf kanji. Hehehe~'_

Tersadar, mendadak wajah Sasuke berubah tegang. Gawat, dia salah orang! Kesalahpahaman ini jelas karena kesalahannya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan semuanya jika pemuda manis itu terbangun nanti?

"Ungh—" Naruto mengerung dalam tidurnya. Mengeliat gelisah.

Sasuke tersentak. Buru-buru ia melantunkan lagu Nina Bobo dengan suara gumaman. Namun Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak suka lagu pengantar tidur itu, seketika membuka mata.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Hai." Sasuke menyapa dengan wajah dan senyum kaku.

Naruto berkedip dua kali. Teringat sesuatu yang membuat raut wajahnya berubah horor, "UWAAA! PRIA MESUM YANG SUDAH MEMERKOSAKU!" Ia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU PADA _NII-SAN_ -KU DAN—" kalimatnya tak sempat selesai, karena Sasuke keburu membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan, dan memeluk tubuh kecilnya dari belakang.

"Kalau kau berani melakukan hal itu, aku akan menculikmu, membawamu ke suatu tempat tersembunyi. Dan mencabulimu setiap hari," ancamnya.

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Membayangkan hal itu terjadi padanya, membuat wajahnya pucat.

"Aku akan mengabulkan setiap permintaanmu, dengan syarat kau mau menutup mulut. Tidak akan memberitahu _nii-san_ -mu, orangtuamu ataupun polisi. _Deal_?" Sungguh tawaran yang membuat siapa saja tergiur. "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan melakukan ancaman tadi. Aku serius."

Naruto meneguk ludah. Begitu Sasuke melepas tangannya dari mulutnya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Kedua alis pria itu terangkat. Menunggu jawaban. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur jatuh dari dahi Naruto. Daripada dirinya menjadi budak seks setiap hari, lebih baik ia menerima tawaran pria itu.

"Umm, baiklah. Aku mau." Naruto mengangguk polos. Ada sedikit ketakutan yang masih terpancar dari kedua matanya.

Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya. Tidak menyangka. "Baiklah, manis. Panggil saja aku 'Sasuke _nii_ '. Kau mengerti?"

Seperti bocah lugu yang patuh hanya dengan elusan di puncak kepala, Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Sudah lupa dengan sikap bejat Sasuke yang beberapa jam lalu memerkosanya. Sasuke menggeram gemas dalam hati. Dicubitnya kedua pipi Naruto yang dihiasi tiga garis seperti kumis kucing.

"Jadi," Sasuke kembali meraih ponselnya. "Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

Dengan polosnya Naruto menyebutkan satu per satu nomor ponselnya, hingga ia tiba-tiba berhenti. "Sisa dua nomor terakhir, silakan Sasuke nii tebak sendiri." Kemudian ia sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya, setengah mengejek.

"Oke." Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Dalam benaknya sudah tersedia beberapa rencana terselubung, agar Naruto mau diajak bermain-main lagi di atas ranjang. Kali ini akan dibuatnya pemuda manis itu mau membuka kedua pahanya dengan sukarela.

Uchiha Sasuke. 30 tahun. Bujangan mesum. _Shotacon._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Catatan Jeanne:**

Pasti banyak yg bertanya-tanya kenapa judul fic ini sama dengan judul fic Naruto MISUNDERSTANDING saya yg terdahulu. Saya sengaja memakai judul yg sama karena akan membuat fic ini menjadi _series._ Judulnya sama, tetapi temanya akan berbeda-beda setiap _story._

Alasan kenapa saya membuatnya menjadi _series,_ karena saat saya membuat sekuel fic MISUNDERSTANDING yg terdahulu, saya selalu _stuck_ dan kehilangan _mood._ Sampai sekarang _chapter_ 1-nya masih terbengkalai di folder tablet.

MISUNDERSTANDING yg berarti salah paham. Di setiap _story_ nantinya Sasuke akan dibuat selalu salah paham dengan Naruto yg memiliki nama yg sama dengan Naruko.

 _Yeah, I_ _know._ Di fic ini Naruto kliatan OOC bgt. Sengaja. Karena saya doyan dengan Naruto yg polos dan lugu.

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di fic **'Fondness Doll' itu:**  
 **choikim1310; gici love sasunaru; miszshanty05; hanazawa kay; Aiko Michishige; Xiao Chozou; mifta cinya; uzumakinamikazehaki; kim sehyun96; MahoganyLOXX; shirota strain; kyuubi no kitsune 4485; Nate Xavela; Aozora Doflaminggo; Guest; Kucing Gendut; NicholasAe; j** **taime; yulimizan2; Veraseptian; Akashi Hana; dk; Naylil; ukkychan; mari-chan.**

Berikut pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dari beberapa _review_ yg saya rangkum dan akan menjawabnya jadi satu:

 **Buat sekuelnya, dong?** Maaf. Saya tidak akan membuat sekuel fic Fondness Doll itu.

 **Horornya kurang berasa**. _Well,_ sengaja saya buat kurang berasa horornya. Karena lebih fokus ke crime/suspense.

 **Gimana cara baca fic nee chan yg tanpa ada yang di-skip atau di-cut?** Jika pengen baca fic2 MA- _rated_ saya yg eksplisit tanpa sensor, saya sudah menyediakan tempatnya: **lembahdosa,livejournal,com** ; ganti tanda koma dengan titik. Semua fic2 MA-rated saya, bahkan fic2 SasuNaru saya yg di-cut adegan lemon eksplisitnya di FFn ini, ada di LJ itu tanpa sensor. Jadi, tolong pikir2 lagi kalau mau membaca, ya. :)

 **Bisa hidup? Apa otaknya masih ada? Modelnya kaya badan sasori.** Yup! Tepat sekali. Semua korban Sasuke di fic itu memang dibuat kayak Sasori. Keren, kan? *grin*

* * *

Teruntuk **uzumaki reverend,** terima kasih atas review-mu yg bikin senyum sambil geleng2 kepala. Bukankah saya sudah memberitahu di peringatan? Padahal mungkin kmu sudah membaca semua peringatan itu, tapi ya sudahlah... toh review-mu tidak akan membuat saya berhenti membuat fanfiksi di FFn ini. Klo memang fic saya itu "fanfic anjink bangsat bajingan brengsek"—seperti yg kmu bilang di review, saya pengen baca juga dong fic buatanmu sendiri. Jangan asal bacot aja, tanpa tau bagaimana seorang author berusaha membuat karya fanfiksi. Saya akan senang klo kmu kasih _concrit_ atau saran yg jelas, bukan _flame._

* * *

Sebenarnya sudah lama saya pengen _publish_ fic ini, tapi tiap kali _login,_ FFn selalu _error._ Untunglah FFn lagi bersahabat hari ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar dan senyum manis. Sampai jumpa lgi di fic MISUNDERSTANDING _series_ selanjutnya. ;)


End file.
